


not easy (but worth it)

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: s7 pregnant felicity fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Post 7x13, Unplanned Pregnancy, season 7, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: After being told she's pregnant, Felicity returns to Star City General (alone) to have extra tests done by Dr Schwartz and have her first ultrasound.Beth immediately notices Felicity is freaking out a little about this whole baby thing and telling Oliver, and has some advice to offer.





	not easy (but worth it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheerUpLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/gifts).



> OLICITY ARE HAVING A BABY YA'LL
> 
> I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED
> 
> so this is short but i love dr schwartz and i love felicity and I LOVE BETH SCHWARTZ FOR GIVING US THIS
> 
> WE ALWAYS WIN. ALWAYS.

Beth glanced back at her patient as she was collecting vials to take blood, preparing her sharps. Felicity Smoak was sitting cross-legged and barefoot on the hospital bed, her boots abandoned on the floor underneath her as she stared down at where she was resting her hands carefully over her stomach.

After calling Felicity to tell her the results of her blood tests, Beth had asked her to come back in. The blonde had only been expecting an all clear on the drugs front after she and her family were attacked by some psycho in their apartment, but instead, Beth had ended up dropping a nuclear bombshell on her. Beth had told her she was pregnant and that she would like to do some extra tests the next day; the tremor in Felicity’s shocked and panicked voice when she’d agreed had made it obvious to the doctor that this was an unplanned and accidental pregnancy.

“You’re quiet,” Beth observed, heading back over to her patient and wrapping a tourniquet around Felicity’s right arm. “I know you must be dying to ask questions.”

“You said… six weeks?” Felicity murmured.

“Judging by your hCG levels, yes.”

Felicity nodded numbly, gazing down at her hands. “New Year's Eve,” she muttered.

She was talking to herself, most likely about the time of conception. Beth couldn’t help but be concerned for her patient, considering the barely concealed fear and astonishment on Felicity’s face. “Do you want a paper bag to breathe into?”

Startled, Felicity’s eyes flickered up to her and she blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You look like you’re about to have an anxiety attack,” Beth explained. 

“Oh. Sorry,” she swallowed. “I’m, uh… a little out of sorts. This wasn’t exactly… planned. And it’s not really a great time to find out that we’re - well. William just left home to go and live with his grandparents and I literally got the call from you to tell me to expect a baby as our other child was leaving.” Her expression shifted into one of amazement. “‘Other child’. I can say that now.” Beth shook her head with a chuckle. Felicity sighed. “Thank you for doing this for me. The extra blood tests and the ultrasound. The press knows where my gynecologist’s office is and I don’t want this getting out before we’re… you know, sure.”

Beth nodded, understanding where Felicity was coming from. Being married to the Green Arrow and being the ex-CEO of Palmer Technologies, Felicity was often thrust into the media’s spotlight against her wishes, and it made sense that she didn’t want the public to know about her pregnancy before her family - or even her husband.

“I presume you haven’t told Oliver yet,” Beth said, keeping her voice gentle as she slid the needle into a bulging vein on Felicity’s arm, watching as blood splashed into the catheter and began to collect in the vial.

Felicity flexed her fingers, keeping her gaze cautiously aimed away from the needle. Beth’s lips ticked up in a small smile. Felicity Smoak was one of the strongest and most courageous women that she knew, but she was terrified of needles. “Our son just chose to live with his grandparents over us, and one of his old acquaintances from Slabside drugged and assaulted our family. He has other things on his mind,” the blonde shrugged.

Once the vial had a decent volume of blood within in, Beth withdrew the needle and immediately placed a cotton ball over the small pinprick of a wound, instructing Felicity to put pressure on it. Labeling the vial, she stepped out of the room to hand it to a passing nurse, asking them to take it straight to pathology for hCG screening, as it was an urgent request.

“I think Oliver would want to know you’re expecting a baby, even if he does have other things on his mind,” the doctor said. There was a vaginal ultrasound machine left outside the private room just as she’d requested, so she started wheeling it in and setting it up. “Where does he think you are right now?”

“I said I had a meeting with a lawyer about having sole ownership of Helix Dynamics now and potentially changing the name. But he’s at work at the SCPD all day, so he won’t be home until the evening.”

“He’s going to be thrilled, you know,” Beth stated, “About you being pregnant.”

Felicity inclined her head and finally allowed herself to smile. “Yeah, I know. He’s such a good dad. He can be a little soft with William sometimes but he loves him so much. I know that he’s going to love this baby with his whole heart, even if we haven’t really talked about it.”

Beth paused. “You haven’t talked about having kids before?”

“Not really. William was enough for us and he always would have been. Since we’ve been back together, I’ve always been on birth control and during my rest months, we’ve always used condoms. I think I’ve always known that Oliver’s wanted more children, but we've just never had that conversation.”

“And what about you? Do you want more children?”

“Doesn’t really matter now, does it?” Felicity laughed, tears in her eyes.

“Yes it does,” Beth said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. “The baby’s physical health may be important, but the mother’s physical, mental and emotional health always take priority.”

“I guess that since I never thought this would actually happen until Oliver and I talked about it and started trying for a baby, I didn’t really think I _needed_ to think about wanting more kids. But now, knowing that there’s a tiny Oliver and Felicity hybrid growing in here…” she poked tenderly at her lower abdomen. “It changes everything. I want this baby. Desperately. And I know Oliver will want it too and he’ll support me through everything. I’m worrying for nothing.”

“It’s okay to be anxious.” She continued setting up the ultrasound, handing Felicity one of the dreary hospital gowns to go and change into in the toilet off to the side of the room. “I know you’re technically not a first time mom because you’ve been helping Oliver raise William, but it’s your first time carrying and caring for a baby.”

“It’s because I’ve been helping Oliver raise William that I am worried,” Felicity mumbled, before vanishing into the bathroom.

Beth frowned, mulling that over in her head. By the time Felicity appeared again, looking extremely uncomfortable in the hospital gown, she’d worked out what the blonde had been implying with her statement. “You don’t think you’ve been a good stepmother for William?”

“William has made it perfectly clear that he thinks I’ve made many wrong decisions when it comes to parenting him,” Felicity replied, sounding sad and resigned. “And Oliver and I allowed him to go and live with his grandparents because we agreed that was what’s best for him - _not living with us_. If Oliver and I can’t handle raising a teenager - if _I_ can’t cope with that - then how we are going to deal with looking after a baby? Our lives are dangerous. We’re always under threat and in the line of fire. William wanted out because he just wanted a normal upbringing that we couldn’t provide for him. Would it be fair for Oliver and I to bring a child into this world considering the constant peril they would be in?”

This was seriously eating away at her. Beth didn’t think she’d ever seen Felicity look so distraught. Patting the hospital bed, she waited until the blonde had hopped up to sit on it before taking her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. “I can’t really give you my opinion about the William situation as I don’t know everything that’s happened, or the exact circumstances, but I can tell you this, Felicity; you were a great stepmom to him. I'm certain he loves you just as much as you love him, and even if he does want to live a normal, safer life, that does not and will not change how much he cares about you and Oliver. And as for the baby… you two may live dangerous lives, but weighing that up to the love and protection and devotion you could offer this baby, that’s inconsequential. It won’t be easy… but it will be worth it.”

Felicity wiped away the wetness that had accumulated around her eyes, sniffing. “Stupid pregnancy hormones.”

“Your ‘pregnancy hormone’ levels aren’t high enough yet to be influencing your emotions and mood considering you’re only six weeks pregnant,” Beth responded dryly. “It’s okay. My words of wisdom have made many of my patients cry throughout my career as a doctor. I do think, however, that all of that is a conversation you should probably have with your husband, sometime soon. Now lie down on the bed and let’s get you a sonogram of your baby so that you can take it home and tell Oliver you’re pregnant, with proof.”

It took a good couple of minutes and twisting around of the want, much to Felicity’s discomfort, for them to get a clear image, but once it had formed, Beth was very pleased with what she saw. Felicity waited patiently as she made measurements and examined the fetus’ position within her womb, although after another minute, it was clear she was excited and simply bursting with questions.

“Is that thudding my heart or the baby’s?” Felicity asked, looking eagerly at the fuzzy screen.

“That’s the baby’s. About 100 beats per minute, which is perfect. You’ll be happy to know that the baby looks very healthy. You see that white bean-like blob in that big black space? That’s them.”

“She’s so tiny,” Felicity whispered.

Beth quirked an eyebrow. “‘She’?”

“I’ve just got a feeling.”

“Mother’s intuition,” the doctor hummed. “Well, everything looks great for now. I’ll pass all your notes for today over to your gynecologist and ask them to call you about setting up an appointment for a twelve-week dating scan. That will probably be a normal abdominal ultrasound and you’ll be able to find out the baby’s due date.” She shot Felicity a look. “You might want to take Oliver along with you to that one. I’m sure he’ll be absolutely delighted.”

Felicity nodded absentmindedly, but she seemed to have fixed her gaze on the sonogram, staring in awe at the frozen image of a tiny bright circle in a sea of darkness. Beth shook her head in fond exasperation, rising from her seat and cleaning the equipment off. There was a printer in the nurse’s staff room that she’d sent some pictures to, and she busied herself going to pick them up while Felicity redressed into normal clothes, all too happy to be shedding the horrible hospital gown. She was pulling her boots back on when Beth entered.

“Here,” she passed the printed photos over. “One for you, and one for Oliver.”

“Thank you,” Felicity said, tucking them into her jacket pocket. “For everything. You didn’t need to do this for me.”

“After everything you’ve done for this city, I definitely did,” Beth countered. “Your bloodwork should be done soon, so I’ll call you later with any updates. Like I said yesterday, I don’t think that drug that was used on you affected the baby at all, but it’s better to check. I would like you to take these.” She swiped the discrete white cardboard box she’d collected earlier, presenting it to the blonde.

“Prenatal vitamins?” Felicity guessed, opening the box up to see the bottle inside.

“Yes. Very, very important. That bottle’s got 60 days worth in it but I’ll text you the website where you can buy more of that specific brand, because that’s what I’d recommend. Now, the box is plain and I’ve changed the label on the bottle itself so it just says multivitamins on it, so you don’t have to try and hide it from Oliver. But I would definitely recommend telling him within the next two weeks. You’re extremely lucky to have only been getting minor pregnancy symptoms so far. Once your morning sickness kicks in, if you get it, it will be much harder to keep this a secret. So don’t. Please.”

Felicity nodded. “I won’t. I’ll tell him. Soon.”

“Good.”

Felicity leaned in and hugged her suddenly. Beth rolled her eyes, but embraced her back. Out of all of her patients from Team Arrow, the doctor had to admit that Felicity was perhaps her favorite out of the group of heroes.

“Try not to get hurt any time in the near future,” Beth sighed. “And please, try and avoid high-stress situations.”

“Have you met my husband?” Felicity laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar  
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13


End file.
